Leave out all the rest
by ScruffyNerfherder
Summary: Snake reflects on his life in a letter. Linkin Park words included. Work in progress


**(I dreamt I was missingYou were so scaredBut no one would listen'Cause no one else cared)**

**It was way to early to be up but he never went to sleep. Grabbing a piece of paper off the desk the old man let out a low moan. He searched around for a pen and heard tiny crack in his wrist. His body wasn't like it was before…he'd never those days back. But while fiddling around with the radio moments before he heard a song that brought things into perspective for him. So he sat down and began to write. **

**After my dreamingI woke with this fearWhat am I leaving?When I'm done here?So if you're asking me I want you to know**

**Dear, Everyone**

**I suppose that's the appropriate way of beginning this message to you. I've never been one to write. I'm sure your all getting a kick out of that last statement. The man with so many words feels no need to write them down. Well it's true I've never thought that my words would be of any use on paper. I've been thinking back on everything…….childhood, teen years, being an adult, military, love, hate.. and war. I heard a song that made me think that perhaps I owe you who are reading this some kind of I don't know last words. **

**(When my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the rest)**

**I've done a lot of bad things I regret. I've done things I'm not proud of. I've seen death and destruction and I've caused it. I found out that I share DNA with War and Death itself. I'm not trying to get sympathy out of what I'm writing I'm trying to get peace of mind. My body is going and I can't help but wonder what's going to come of me when I die. I've never fully believed in heaven and hell. I figured that it's something you make of your time here. You either spend your time fighting or helping others. That is your heaven and your hell. But I wonder when old snakes reach their maker…what will come of it. **

**(Don't be afraidI've taken my beatingI've shared what I've madeI'm strong on the surfaceNot all the way throughI've never been perfectBut neither have you)**

**I'm hoping with what Otacon and I have done will give the next generation a chance for peace. No more giant machines and genetic control. I doubt very much that it will last long. I don't think that getting to the point of complete peace on earth will come easy. I do hope it comes. As long as I'm around I fear that it will never come to be. So in a way I'm glad my time is at an end. **

**They say once you've killed someone it gets easy. I always agreed with that statement until now. The first time I trembled afterwards.. the last time I felt like a child all over again. It was like I was finally able to break bonds I've been held with all my life. I don't want anyone to feel that way again.**

**(ForgettingAll the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well PretendingSomeone else can come and save me from myselfI can't be who you are)**

**Well I'm at a loss for words I don't think going into this I full knew what I was going to say. Maybe I'll go back and fix it later edit out something and add something's. I know one thing I have to add. My final words to each of you. **

**Otacon and Sunny: Never did I know what family meant till you both came into my life. A long road ahead for you but I've no doubt that I'm leaving such a big burden in such capable hands. **

**Raiden: Always remember you are what you say your are. Congrats on your family. **

**Meryl: Not much to say but I'm happy for you.**

**(ForgettingAll the hurt inside you've learned to hide so wellPretendingSomeone else can come and save me from myselfI can't be who you areI can't be who you are)**

**This is my farewell to all of you. To ask that you forgive me. To think back on the things I did in your lives that made you smile or be proud of me. Hell I don't want be your hero or as seen as one by others. But to be acknowledge that I existed and did my best to set the score even would be great. I've forgiven everyone that I needed to. Big Boss and I are square and I will be making sure it stays that way. Good luck with everything. Better yourselves walk outside and breath in the fresh air. **

**(When my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the rest)**

**Your friend**

**Snake………..David**

**Leave out all the rest…..**

**Snake finished the letter folded it up and placed it into his pocket. He was dying but he wasn't dead yet. The old man got up from his chair and made his way to his bedroom. Tomorrow was always another day.**


End file.
